Children Hero's
by Grim Reaper Slayer
Summary: This is a continuation of 2 Kings 1 Queen, it follows Natsu, Mark, and Aiko's childhood learning from their dragon parents and going on special quests to help strengthen their powers
1. Life On The Road

Authors note: I do not own fairy tail

Ok so everyone this is a continuation of 2 Kings 1 Queen my first fan fic, and one guest review had a good idea of showing you guys Natsu's, Mark's, and Aiko's childhood when Natsu left the guild. So I hope you all enjoy.

Life On The Road

Natsu woke up in his little house, it was cold but it didnt bother him because his magic helped him, He got up from his hammock and walked out of the house and towards the guild where he would recive possibly the worst news of his life.

He walked past several of the guildmembers that gave him sad looks, he looked around for Lisanna and her siblings because today was when they got back from the job of taking down the beast in a close by town.

"Natsu come with me upstairs." Makarov said jumping down from the bar and started to walk up the stairs.

"Can we do this later gramps? Lisanna was supposed to help me with feeding Happy today." Natsu said in his childish voice that broke Makarovs's heart.

"I'm sorry but this will only take a few minutes." Makarov said not looking back at continued upstairs.

"Natsu just go with him." Erza said from up on a stool eating her favorite snack, a strawberry cheesecake.

"Ok, but whats wrong today? Everyone seems sad." Natsu said. He may be an idiot sometimes but he knows when something is wrong.

"Makarov will explain it." Erza said as she looked back towards her cake listining to Natsu's footsteps as they went up the stairs.

Natsu felt nervous, he could definitly tell something was wrong and in a very bad way, but he continued to reach for the doorknob and opened the masters door.

"My boy, please take a seat." Makarov said opening his hand towards the chair for Natsu to seat in.

"Am I in trouble again?" Natsu asked tilting his head slightly.

"No no its just I have some bad news for you." Makarov said looking down in his own lap.

"What is it?" Natsu asked already not liking where this was going.

Makarov didnt wanna break it to him, but he knew he had to. "Natsu I am very sorry to tell you this but Lisanna will no longer be with us anymore." Makarov said watching Natsu hoping he wouldent freak out.

"What do you mean? Did she join another guild?" Natsu asked, making squinty eyes.

"No Natsu, I mean she didnt make it on her last mission, Mirajane made a mistake and thought Elfman was ready to make a full takeover. He couldent and the beast went beserk inside of him, Lissana thought she could reason with the beast, and stood in between Mirajane who was gravely injured and the beast, it swiped at her once and killed her almost instantly." Makarov told Natsu the whole story, he knew Natsu wasent going to take it lightly.

"But thats impossible, they had Mirajane how could they be beaten?" Natsu asked already with tears in his eyes.

"Our sources said it was a B-class monster, they were wrong it was an S-class and Mirajane did take it down, but Elfman couldent control it and the beast's health went straight back up." Makarov said with his eyes closed not wanting to see Natsu cry anymore.

"I'm...i'm going home...I'll be back in..in a few days." Natsu said as more tears formed in his eyes and couldent get some of the words out without going into a full blown bawl.

"Take as much time as you need." Makarov said as he patted his back and helped from his chair.

"I promise I wont let this happen again." Natsu said looking at the ground.

"None of this is your fault Natsu. Its nobodys fault in this guild, our sources were wrong it was a mistake. So please dont blame anyone and dont blame yourself." Makarov said hugging Natsu.

3 hours later

"Happy I know you cant talk and probably cant understand what im saying, but...your mother isnt coming back, and she will always love you." Natsu talked down to the blue baby cat that just looked at him in wonder. "So happy im going to make this right, I will become stronger than ever and I will make sure none of this happens again." Natsu said as he watched happy smile and put his paws in the air to grab Natsu's face and licked it. "Yeah I know buddy, and im going to miss you too." With that said Natsu brought Happy to the guild where everyone was out at the hospital visiting Mira and Elfman and left him on the bar asleep with a note attached to it saying, "I'll be back someday, dont forget me, i'll miss you guys." Natsu walked out silently to not wake up Happy.

Train station

"One ticket to Dalek please." Natsu handed his money over to the Conductor.

"Arnt you a little to young to be riding alone?" The Conductor asked and Natsu showed his guild mark.

"Im from fairy tail im on my way there to help and old lady find her cat." Natsu lied to the conductor that happily let him on board.

"I heard about the news on one of your comrades, I am very sorry that happened." The Conductor looked at him with saddened eyes.

"Its ok, it was no ones fault, thats what our master said." Natsu said with a forced smile but the Conductor knew he was taking it hard.

"Well I hope you have a nice trip." The Conductor said as he tiped his hat and let Natsu in a seat.

5 hours later in Dalek

"Good luck catching that cat now!" TheConductor said to Natsu who waved back saying thanks.

Natsu remembered something that his father once told him.

Flashback in the woods with Natsu and Igneel.

"My son, if you are ever in need with someone and I am not there to help, then seek out my brother Atlas Flame." The great red dragon said.

"Who is Atlas Flame?" Natsu asked laying on Igneels back.

"He is my brother, the Hell-dragon everyone calls him." Igneel said watching the young Natsu pull on his scales.

"Hell-dragon? Does that mean he owns Hell?" Natsu asked making the mighty dragon chuckle.

"No his flames are from Hells never ending inferno, and he will help you, you just need a few things to contact him." Igneel said getting Natsu's attention.

"What things?" Natsu asked.

"Two rabbits feet, the juice of a golden apple, blood of bat, and when you put the objects in a bowl you do a fire dragon's roar and a mirror will appear showing you to Atlas and he will fly to you and pick you up." Igneel explained.

"Are golden apples rare?" Natsu asked.

"Last I checked the only known place close is Dalek and they only have three every year, so yes they are rare and very expensive." Igneel said.

Flashback end

Natsu gulped as he looked around and asked a few people who knew where the golden apples were.

"They are two blocks away straight down that path and take a right they should be in the window." A lady who was selling veggitables.

"Thank you miss." Natsu said bowing and walking the way she pointed out.

Natsu walked and turned towards the store and looked inside to see one golden apple.

"Hello excuse me but how much is that golden apple?" Natsu asked the store clerk.

"300,000 jewels." The store clerk said watching Natsu.

"I only have 252,000 jewels." Natsu thought inside his head.

"Im sorry kid maybe in a few weeks you could buy it." The store clerk said as if he read Natsu's mind.

"How did you?" Natsu began.

"I learnt a magic that allows me to read minds so I can tell if someone plans to rob my store." The clerk said as he crossed his arms.

"Cool." Natsu said before a man with a knife came through the door.

"Ok Jax! You read my mind last time but I bet you couldent read it this time." The man said holding the knife next to Jax who is the store clerks face.

"Hey get away!" Natsu yelled kicking the guy in the head.

"Why you little!" The man started.

"Fire Dragon Roar!" Natsu used his fire breath and blew the guy out the door and watched as he ran off.

"Oh my goodness." Jax said.

"Oh uh sorry I should have thought about that before I did that in your store." Natsu said looking down.

"No boy thank you, you saved me and my money and in this register there is exactly 50,000 jewels, the burgler would have easily taken it, but you saved it so im gonna give you a special discount for that apple." The clerk said pointing at the window where Natsu gave his money to the clerk and ran over to the golden apple.

"Thank you mister you just helped me with my biggest problem!" Natsu said walking towards the door.

"Now I would usally say be safe but its pretty obvious you will be alright." Jax said waving goodbye to Natsu.

The other ingredients were easy for Natsu to aquire due to his hunting abilitys his father taught him. Natsu walked up to a hill with everything he needed and sat everything up and did his roar. The mirror pop up like his father said and on the other side a crimson fire orb showed up and he could hear. "What in the hell am I looking at?" A deep voice asked.

"I am Natsu Dragneel, Igneel's son!" Natsu yelled into the mirror.

"Alright boy you dont have to yell. Igneel said his son will come to my help sometime, I wasent expecting a rat with pink hair." Atlas said as a small chuckle escaped his mouth.

"Igneel said you were supposed to pick me up." Natsu said.

"Ughh fine, from where im looking at you're in Dalek on a hill so that shouldent be to hard to find." Atlas said as the mirror began to crack.

"Whats with the mirror?" Natsu asked.

"Well this mirror rips through the fabric of space and allows me to see you and you to see me." Atlas explained.

"Soo why is it cracking?" Natsu asked.

"It cant stay open for long but just wait there i'll be over in about 3 hours." Atlas said as he got up and flew off and the mirror shattered into a million pieces.

"3 hours? Thats way to long!" Natsu whined as he fell to the ground.

Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed please review tell me what you think and have a nice day!


	2. It All Started With A Cry For Help

Authors note: I do not own fairy tail

It All Started With A Cry For Help

In the deepest parts of hell, something that scares even the strongest demons watches its next victim, a small baby around the age of a couple months old, it had black hair and was crying.

"Hmm? A new born baby, well isnt this a wonderful surprise, havent eaten a new one in years." The demon said as it crept up to the baby and opened its mouth wide and made the baby start crying even harder.

Then all of a sudden a roar shook the grounds and a black dragon flew overhead scaring away the demon.

"Pathetic knight of hell!" The dragon yelled and started walking away, until he heard a cry. "Hm, wonder what that could be, no baby's down here cry." He said in his deep voice and walked over to the sounds. Every step he took, the ground shook from his size. He got close enough to the sound and saw a baby, but the baby had very strong magical power inside of him. "Cant wait to see how Eingana is gonna react to this."

2 hours later

In a unknown part of hell laid a giant black dragon, as she slept with her wings over hear head to help ccover up the noise , but one sound would not be quiet.

"Honey get up COME ON get up I have something to show you, I know you will love it!" The black dragon who found the baby said as he jumped across his wife making her mad.

"DAMMIT Ananta Boga what is so important?!" Eingana screamed as she had enough.

"Sweetie be quiet or else you'll wake him up!" Ananta whispered as the baby started crying again. "To late, and just when I got him to shut up."

"Where in the world did you find that!?" Eingana asked making the baby cry even harder.

"Dammit women you're just making it cry harder if you dont close that damn mouth! I found him in Limbo, he was about to be eaten by a knight of hell when I stoped it." Ananta explained.

"Why is it crying? No babys cry when they die." Eingana said walking towardsw the baby, and it smiled up at the enormous dragon grabing her nostrils. "Take it back."

"No I aint taking him back, and I get to name him since I found him." Ananta said as he sat down and grabed the baby.

"If you name it you will just become attached to it, and I dont want it crawlingaround down here." Eingana said as she started walking back into their cave.

"To late I named him Markous Arealious. So you can go suck it HAHA!" Ananata laughed into the dark sky.

"Markous Arealious? Thats the dumbest name ever, but I do like Mark." Eingana said thinking about the name.

"You see? He grows on you, you just gotta give him a chance." Ananta said handing the baby now known as Mark over to Eingana.

"He is...very lovely, but he wont fill in the hole for our first son." Eingana said with a sad look and watched Mark crawl on her arms.

"I am sorry I let him die, but we cant just kick him out he never even got a chance to live." Ananta said.

"All babys in Limbo never got to live you idiot." Eingana said with an irritated look.

"Oh yeah, but this one crys! Be honest, how many babys do you know cry when they are in Limbo, or hell for that matter." Ananta asked waiting for a response.

"None, so why did this one cry, and how does he have that much magical energy?" Eingana asked.

"This baby is not normal, I say we train him and make him into a death dragon slayer, imagine how badass that would be!" Ananta said with a devious grin.

"You have a very good imagination." Eingana said with a look showing she was not amused.

"Im not kidding lets train him." Ananta said.

"Fine you teach him you dragon technique and i'll teach him how to talk and write." Eingana said as she watched the black dragon get excited.

"Wait, what happends when he can talk and write just fine?" Ananta asked.

"Then I will teach him my dragon technique." Eingana said.

"But humans cant learn from more than one dragon." Ananta Boga said.

"Yes but this is no ordinary human, I think it can learn quite well from us." Eingana said still holding Mark.

"Why do I have a feeling this is gonna backfire on us." Ananta thought to himself.

Two years later

Mark now you have to do your death dragons roar at the rock over there." Ananta said as he tried to point Mark at a rock but he kept crawling away. "Dammit boy just do as I say!"

"Leave him alone maybe he wants to learn from me again rather than learning to be a bully like you." Eingana said showing Mark a book, to which he crawled away even faster from that.

"Kid is just like me." Ananta said with a proud smirk.

"What? Running away from knowledge?" Eingana asked.

"No, running away from you AND knowledge." Ananta said unknowingly Mark was crawling on him.

"Why do I get stuck with the idiot of dragons for a husband?" Eingana asked herself putting an arm over her snout.

"Dont blame you, I mean I am the only other death dragon, and im very good looking." Ananta said with his chest puffed out.

"...Whats Mark doing on your head?" Eingana asked watching Mark fall on Anantas nose.

"What the, what are you doing you little fudge ball?" Ananta asked watching Mark, making himself go cross eyes as Mark came closer to his face.

Poke

"Aggh you little shit!" Ananta screamed in pain as Mark poked his eye.

"Hahahaha!" Mark started laughing as he sat on his dads nose.

"Now dont hurt my little marshmellow." Eingana said snatching away Mark before Ananta could get ahold of him.

"He is a little demon!" Ananta said getting annoyed.

"Well he is MY demon and I will go teach him some more, and then you can have him for training." Eingana said walking away with Mark on her back.

"Little shit.." Ananta said walking over to a cave.

3 years later

"Dad dad dad can I please go play with friends!?" Mark asked the giant dragon.

"How the hell can a human become friends with demons?" Ananta asked.

"They say its because im as strong as them!" Mark said hoping up and down.

"Go on and play but be careful, theres something I dont trust about the demons." Eingana said looking over at the young shadow demons.

"Well of course somethings wrong, they're demons, and demons cant ever be trusted." Ananta said.

"But daaaad!" Mark began to whine.

"No buts, now get back inside the cave and do your homework." Ananta said pointing to the cave.

"Man I never get to do anything fun." Mark whispered.

"I heard that!" Ananta said making Mark make a dead sprint for the cave.

"Oh you're to hard on him sometimes." Eingana said.

"Yeah yeah, well for him today is his last day of training with me." Ananta said with a sad look.

"Oh so thats why you're mad at him." Eingana said.

"Im just sad he dosent want to spend the last day training with me, and yet wants to go play with the demons." Ananta said looking down.

"Oh there there stop being a big baby, you're the death dragon for gods sake." Eingana said walking into the cave only to find Marks hoodie in it.

"Ananta I dont see Mark in here!" Eingana said running into the cave.

"He probably left the hoodie there so we wouldent smell him coming out!" Ananta said looking inside.

"Where did he go?" Eingana asked.

"...Aahh shit, he went with the demons!" Ananta said looking over where the demons were only to see nothing.

"We have to go search for him." Eingana said.

"He couldent have gotten that far, ill go see in the forest, you go check in the mountains." Ananta said as they both flew off.

Near the river styx

"Soo what are we gonna do here?" Mark asked the demons.

"We're going swimming, and you have to do a special trick." One of the demons said.

"Trick, like what?" Mark asked.

"When you go in you have to think of where on your body do you want your biggest weak point at." Another demon said.

"Why, will it make that spot weak?" Mark asked.

"It will make every other inch of your body into indestructable steel." The first demon said.

"What if someone hits that spot?" Mark asked.

"It will only hurt for a couple seconds and then you will be fine." A third demon said.

"Really, why dosent everyone do this?" Mark questioned.

"Only the child of death can indure the pain of the styx." The third demon said.

"Oh thats cool!" Mark said.

"Oh deffinitly, so when do you wanna get in?" The first demon asked.

"Let me think of a good spot." Mark said sitting down.

"Take your time.." The demons said all together.

over the forest

"Come on Mark where are you? I cant pick up your scent!" Ananta said flying into another dierection. "Gotta be around here somewhere." Ananta thought as he flew up high, and looked over a mountain to see the river styx. The styx were at least five miles away, but Ananta could see and smell Marks scent near there. "Dont go in there!" Ananta yelled but to no avail.

over the mountains

"Where could they be?!" Eingana thought despiratly, and hearing Anantas voice. "Dont go in there!" Is what she heard, and flew down next to Ananta. "Whats going on?" Eingana asked.

"Mark is near the river styx. The demons are planning on making Mark beyond weak." Ananta said.

"I thought the styx made you invunerable." Eingana said.

"No they maek every part of your body invunerable except one spot and if someone hits it you die almost instantly." Ananta said as they flew getting closer to the river, now about two miles.

"Then we need to hurry!" Eingana said flying as fast as she could.

Near the styx

"Come on Mark when are you gonna pick where your weak spot is?" The first demon asked.

"Give me a minute." Mark said still sitting down and thinking.

"If he dosent choose soon we could all die!" The third demon said watching over the forest and seeing two small shadows in the sky.

"Let him think." The second demon said.

"I got it!" Mark said taking off his shoes.

"Might I ask where it is going to be at?" The first demon said.

"Why would I tell you that?" Mark asked.

"Well I mean I showed you this place, dont you trust me? Im basically giving you immortality." The demon said.

"Immortality? I dont want that." Mark said.

"Why not?" the demons asked.

"Because whats life gonna be like when I explore everywhere I can go, when there is nothing left to do, and all my friends would die. So you know what? I am not gonna do this." Mark said crossing his arms.

"Oh... yes you will!" The demons said as they grabbed Mark.

"Let go of me you bastards!" Mark said as he struggled to get free.

"Boss we gotta hurry the dragons are almost here!" The second demon said as he watched the dragon close in on them by two hundred yards.

"THROW HIM IN!" The demon yelled and all three chucked Mark in the styx.

"MARK DONT THINK OF ANY PARTS OF YOUR BODY!" Ananta called out before Mark fell in.

Mark didnt know what was going on out there but he heard screaming from the demons, and there was pain shooting throughout his body, he tried hard to not think of any body part but couldent help think that his right ribs felt like it hurt the most, and then Ananta reached down and pulled Mark from the styx.

"Mark tell me, did you think of any body part of yours down there?" Ananta asked and watched Mark nod his head in pain and held his ribs. "Dammit!" Ananta shouted.

"Is there anyway to reverse it?" Eingana asked.

"Yes, but that means he has to make a trip to purgatory." Ananta said.

"Purgatory? Are you serious, he will never make it!" Eingana said.

"If he dosent go he could be killed with one good kick to the ribs." Ananta said as he looked at Mark. "Listen to me, I will take you to the walls of purgatory, I can not go in due to the fact dragons can never return from there, but humans can and I am trusting that you can make it back." Ananta finished and watched Mark.

"What do I have to do?" Mark asked.

Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed, if you did please review and tell me what you think, and have a nice day!


	3. Holy Summer

Authors note: I do not own fairy tail

Holy Summer

Aikos Point Of View

"Aiko, Dont go to far out in the water!" My mom called out as I didnt listen and I went out to go swimming with my little brother. We always had so much fun in the water, thats why our daddy took us after church every Sunday He was only 3 and was almost as tall as me, I didnt like that about him but I had to protect him with my life if it came down to it. I loved my brother as much as my mom and dad, I hope I can see him soon.

I told the big dragon all that I could remember but I dont think he was to pleased. "Aiko I need you to think hard about what happened moments after you went out to the water with your brother." The big white dragon said, but to be honest I didnt want to remember. I didnt want to see all the blood again, the looks on my parents face, and espescially my little brothers open wounds. I can feel the tears start to swell up in my eyes.

"Do not cry child, you are not in trouble in fact you are here for what you did, this is your reward." The dragon sounded as if he was trying to be comforting, not to be rude but a fifty foot dragon dosent spell friendly when you're only 5. I looked up at the dragon and asked, "What kind of reward is this?" I started to cry in front of him as he tried to calm me down, "Child of Mary and John Hikaru, I promise this reward is as not as bad as you think." The dragon said softly as it made me calm down a bit and decided to listen. "But I need you to tell me what happened."

We were swimming the water was unusually warm and slimy, we went out really far, in fact I didnt even hear anybody from the shore. He was scared but I told him everything was fine even though I was pretty scared aswell. I found out what was making the water slimy and warm, it was blood from a whale. A couple of minutes went by when I realized what it was and it made me freeze, I turned around to see a giant shark fin coming right at us. I yelled at my brother to go to shore, but his foot got caught on the sharks jaw and got sucked under.

I dived under and got his foot out, but the shark turned and bit his torso a little but enough to leave deep scars. I dont remember what happened after a few seconds but when I woke I saw myself on top of the shark and my brother swimming back to shore, for being a 3 year old he could swim, it was our familys greatest hobby so it was easy for all of the Hikaru's. The shark thrashed around trying to get me off but I hung on and got my footing, thats when I figured out why he wasent diving. My mother was holding him up with the water.

I saw how big he was, he was a shark that was believed to be dead for centuries, but was right in front of me, he was a megalodon. My mom and dad were trying to make it unconscious for awhile before my mom gave out and fainted on the shore. The shark was back in the water and threw me off of him, and I saw his jaws before everything went dark.

"I am sorry to hear that, but those few seconds you dont remember are the important ones. They are the ones when you saved your brother." The dragon looked down at me and I could easily see his smile. "What do you mean?" Was the only thing I could say. He came down closer to me, and put his nose to my forehead, and I saw what happened.

My brothers foot was caught in the sharks mouth, and I dived for him, I got him out but the sharks mouth but got bit, and he turned towards me, I pushed my brother up out the water and sent him towards shore, he caught the wave and swam away. The shark started to come to me and thats when my mother lifted him out of the water.

"Yes now you remember everything that has happened to you." The dragon said as he slowly backed up. I started to cry hard and wondered what happened when I saw the shark come at me, and as if the dragon read my mind he answered. "The shark ate you, but you dont remember that because a god has spared you the memory of remembering." I didnt understand, if I was supposed to remember, then why couldent I remember that? "What god did that?" I asked. "I do not know, but when they do that, that means they have big plans for you." The dragon answered.

"So, what now?" I asked, wondering what was going to happen, but not expecting the answer. "My wife, my sister and I will train you in the ways of dragon slaying." I slowly backed away worried about what is happening on earth with my parents and brother. "But there is a rule with this. You will never see your parents or sibling ever again." I looked at him as if he was crazy and started running away, but as I looked in front of me it was as if he teleported in front of me, "Aiko listen, It may not seem like a big deal, but I will make you an offer. Go back to your family, or stay here and train." The dragon made the offer, and I almost said to go back to my family, but he started talking again, "I know the future Aiko, but that dosent mean I know the answer, I know what you will face and what you will see if you take the training, but I can tell you that if you do go back to your family, they will all die, and everyone in the world." The dragon finished and I stood there. What kind of thing tells that to a 6 year old girl? But im happy I told him my answer. "Yes I will train."

SURPRISE I know I said this wont come out for awhile but then I got the motivation to do it, and this came out. Anyway I fixed my grammar and punctuation so I hope you saw that. Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed please leave a review and tell me what you think and have a nice day!


End file.
